M.C. (season 2)
The second season of the American computer animated serialized television series M.C., created by Steve Marmel, aired on Kart Tunes from November 6, 2071 through August 26, 2072 and consists of 13 episodes. The series follows the adventures of the title nicknamed protagonist McCrillis Nsiah, a black African-American teenage boy who works a full-time job in a secret youth exploration program as an undercover agent to combat law enforcement and gang tyrannies. However, he is only in high school and his duties often result in him being falsely arrested for minor crimes, hospitalized for injuries, performing poorly in school in terms of attendance, grades, and exam scores, and trouble at home with his parents. The season was executive produced by Marmel, who also acted as showrunner. In the season, McCrillis' friend Jonathan Castillo is strong-armed into rejoining the Trinitarios, a Dominican gang, for the third time or else they will kill him and his family. Jonathan and McCrillis' friendship is put to the test after Jonathan is peer pressured by them into stealing McCrillis' bank card and money. Meanwhile, the mysterious humanoid creatures known as demons begin their move by secretly luring McCrillis into the abandoned New York County Jail and using him as part of their plans in creating a Daemon Bead for them; a nameless Lebanese man with a scarred left eye, labelled "Kaiba", begins his rampage through town for the destruction of his friends and family in the September 11th attacks. During its second season's run, M.C. ''became Kart Tunes' fifth most-watched program; concurrently, despite the show being primarily aimed at teenagers and adults, virtually 50 percent out of 100 of ''M.C.’s audience were children aged 6 through 12. Each episode was watched by an average of up to 1.9 million viewers, totaling 24.7 million viewers. Production Cast Reception Like its first season, the second season was generally well received by fans and critics alike. - - Episodes 14. The Ultimate Path of Destruction (November 6, 2071) Jay Jay is forced to re-joined his former gang members or else they'll kill him and his family; M.C. meets a fugitive SYEP officer, Dr. Makiyawo, an African doctor who was part of 9/11. 15. Blood of Doom (November 13, 2071) M.C. tries to bail Dr. Makiyawo out of town as they are pursed by Kaiba, a half-Dominican, half-Muslim whose family and friends were killed in 9/11; Makiyawo tells M.C. how the SYEP were involved in the circumstances leading up to 9/11. 16. All is Lost (November 20, 2071) M.C. is hospitalized for his injuries following Kaiba's assault on him; while in the president's custody, Makiyawo is attacked by the mysterious woman and her accomplice who are manipulating Jay Jay and M.C.'s actions from behind the scenes. 17. Busted (November 27, 2071) Devon gets into an altercation; the girls are traumatized when M.C.'s autistic brother bangs his head through a wall, nearly killing himself. 18. The Hidden Facts (April 1, 2072) M.C. researches Makiyawo's notes about the Daemon Bead and the Book of Wisdom, only to discover a horrific secret connection between the two. 19. Nerve of Steel (April 8, 2072) Jay Jay is forced by his gang members to steal M.C.'s bank card during an exam and later rob him at gunpoint at his apartment home when he finds out his bank card is missing not too long after. 20. Your Worst Nightmare (April 15, 2072) 21. The New York County Jail (April 22, 2072) 22. TBA (April 29, 2072) 23. TBA (August 5, 2072) 24. Wrath of the Humanoids (August 12, 2072) 25. Bitter Resentments (August 19, 2072) 26. Rest in Peace (August 26, 2072) DVD release